To Love You More
To Love You More, en español Amarte Más, es una canción presentada en el episodio All Or Nothing y es cantada por Rachel. La versión original le pertenece a ''Celine Dion. '' Contexto de la canción Rachel presenta su última audición para Funny Girl, frente a productores del musical. Durante su audición logra llegar a tal conexión con la canción que incluso se le salen las lagrimas y hace de ese momento uno muy emotivo, para ella como para los que la estan viendo. Antes de mostrar a Rachel cantando, el Sr. Shue habla al Club Glee de los momentos que definen la vida de los artistas. Letra Take me back into the arms I love Need me like you did before Touch me once again And remember when There was no one that you wanted more Don't go you know you will break my heart She won't love you like I will I'm the one who'll stay When she walks away And you know I'll be standing here still I'll be waiting for you Here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more You will see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more See me as if you never knew Hold me so you can't let go Just believe in me I will make you see All the things that your heart needs to know I'll be waiting for you Here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more You will see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more And some way all the love that we had can be saved Whatever it takes we'll find a way Believe me I will make you see All the things that your heart needs to know I'll be waiting Here inside my heart I'm the one who wants to love you more 'cause you'll see I can give you Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more Ooooooh Curiosidades *Tercera canción de Celine Dion cantada por Rachel en la serie, siendo la primera Taking Chances y la segunda It's All Coming Back To Me Now. *Tercera vez que Rachel canta una canción de Celine Dion para una audicion o competencia. Taking Chances en Preggers , para audicion de la produccion musical de Cabaret (Engaño de Sue) , It's All Coming Back To Me Now , Nacionales 2012, y To Love You More, Callback para Funny Girl. *Tecnicamente, es la cuarta vez que el personaje "Rachel Berry" ha realizado una canción de Celine Dion, puesto que Tina en su sueño era Rachel e interpreto Because You Loved Me. *Se confirmó por Lea en la Comic-Con 2012 que quería volver a cantar una canción de Céline Dion y cuando Ryan le dio la canción (It's All Coming Back To Me Now ), ella dijo que era la equivocada, pero no quería decepcionarlo. Señaló que la canción de Celine Dion que quería era cantar To Love You More, que ella es capaz de cantar en este episodio. *La nota larga del final tanto la version estudio como la version episodio dura 20 segundos. Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Solos Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones de Celine Dion Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones del episodio All Or Nothing